What if?
by elven buddy
Summary: What if the Trio had not escaped the wedding in time? This is my take on what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second HP story inspired by Solstice Muse 's **_**Lost. **_**I read that and started wondering what would happen had Harry, Ron and Hermione not escaped in time at Bill's wedding.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" finished Arthur Weasley. "Congratulations!"

Amid the claps and cheers, Bill and Fleur kissed passionately before turning to face their family and friends. Of course Fred and George cheekily gave their eldest brother a thumbs up, approving the fact that their brother had gotten himself a Veela wife.

As the newly wedded couple made their way back down the aisle they smiled and waved, greeting their guests. The whole of the Hogwarts' faculty minus the recently deceased Headmaster was there happy to see one of their brightest former students so content in his new life despite the physical scars he'd gained not so long ago. The entirety of the Weasley clan was present, not including Percy, Bill's second youngest brother, as well as the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione and Harry (disguised as a Weasley cousin using Polyjuice Potion) were also there.

As the newlyweds gained the end of the homemade aisle, the guests dispersed to enjoy each others' company and to individually congratulate the now married couple. Predictably the first to reach the two was Mrs. Weasley. Throwing her arms around her tall son, the Weasley matriarch squeezed tightly and gushed

"Oh my little boy is all grown up now". She sniffled then continued, 'I'm so proud of you, William!"

Releasing her son, the mother sobered and turned to face her new daughter-in-law. "Fleur, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. I realized just last night how wrong I was to treat you that way. Do you think we can start anew?" Nodding happily Fleur bent to kiss her mother-in-law on both cheeks. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley. All is forgiven and forgotten". Beaming while wiping her tears away, Mrs. Weasley turned and walked away, allowing someone else to approach her son and his new wife.

The next thing anyone knew there was an explosion of sound and light. Chaos erupted instantly.

**TBC…**

**This is only my second HP story, third in total. I'm still new at this so any feedback, positive or negative is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next thing anyone knew there was an explosion of sound and light. Chaos erupted instantly.**_

Spells started flying around wildly as Death Eaters intruded upon the happy occasion. "Crucio!" There was no mistaking that voice. Harry recognized it instantly- Bellatrix LeStrange, one of Voldemort's biggest supporters was holding the Cruciatus Curse on Molly Weasley, as her screams pierced the air.

"MUM!" Charlie Weasley, one of the most level-headed, started struggling through the crowd, hoping to reach his mother and put a stop to her torture.

"Protego!" Roared Harry as he reacted instinctively seeing Hermione about to get cursed by Dolohov, the same Death Eater bastard who'd cursed her two years ago in their failed attempt to rescue Sirius from the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year.

As she got up, Hermione nodded gratefully to her friend, thanking him for saving her. As she regained her balance, both of their heads whipped around realizing Ron wasn't with them. "Ron!" Hermione screamed trying to see over the stampeding crowd. "Ron, where are you? We need to get out of here!"

But there was no reply to Hermione's calls. Ron either couldn't hear over the noise or was otherwise occupied and couldn't reply immediately. Harry seized Hermione's left hand to make sure they weren't separated. "We have to keep looking! We can't leave without Ron!"

Suddenly the fighting seemed to stop for a couple of seconds as everyone heard Lucius Malfoy's magically amplified voice. "Stop! We are only here for Potter! Give us Potter and nobody will get hurt! Give us Harry Potter and we will let you all live!"

Harry, still disguised as a Weasley cousin seemed to freeze in his tracks, abruptly bringing Hermione to a halt. Everything made sense to him now. Of _course _they were after him. The longer he stayed hidden, the longer the fighting would continue and who knew how many of his friends would stay alive if he remained in hiding?

Hermione seemed to read all this in his face in the split second she turned back to look at him. "No Harry!" She whispered harshly trying not to make herself heard by anyone else. "You can't give yourself up! Please Harry!" She begged.

A figure appeared beside the two. "Mate listen to her" Ron had appeared. He was talking to the other two as he danced out of reach of the Cutting curse sent his way by McNair. He interrupted himself to throw a Stupefy at his opponent who dodged it. "Bloody hell!" "Immobulus" Harry cried, rendering the enemy immobile.

"We need to get out of here guys" Ron urged, suddenly taking charge.

But before the Trio could move more than a few meters away from their current position, they were stopped by five Death Eaters blocking their way. "There's two of them Weasles! And that looks like the Granger girl! Get them!" Instantly the trio was surrounded. "Now tell us" the masked Death Eater growled. "Would any of you know where I could find Potter? I know he is very close to your family?" The Death Eater, who Hermione now identified as Rolodphus Lestrange growled at Ron. "We have a suspicion he is around somewhere. Do we need to torture it out of you?"

Without giving Ron or anyone else time to move or even think of an answer, Dolohov snarled "Crucio!" hitting Bill Weasley square on the chest. Instantly Bill fell to the ground writhing and screaming himself hoarse. Heedless to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley's pleas to stop, the Death Eater held his wand on the rolling figure for a full minute.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice, lost in the crowd. Startled, everything stopped. "No! Don't, Harry!" Hermione tried to grab onto her best friend's arm in the hope of stopping his forward bound. Furious, Harry whirled on her wrenching his arm out of her grasp. "Hermione if you think I'm just going to stand by and do nothing while others are tortured- _because _of me you obviously don't know me very well. I WILL NEVER STAND BY IF THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN DO TO STOP THEM!"

Tired of waiting for the elusive Harry Potter to appear Lucius Malfoy grabbed Ginny and held his wand to her head, securely hooking an arm around her neck. "I'm tired of waiting Potter! You have until I count to three. After that I blow her pretty little head off".

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Sorry this is so short...I've been having real trouble with this one. If you have suggestions oon how to improve, please let me know!

elvenbuddy

"_**I'm tired of waiting Potter! You have until I count to three. After that I blow her pretty little head off".**_

"One! " Harry looked at Ginny, who looked back at him with clear, determined eyes. "Two!" The world seemed to stop, only encompassing the two who had locked eyes. "THR-"

"Stop!"

Harry dropped his wand and raised his hands, weaving through the crowd who now seemed to be shocked into silence. Gaining the middle of the crowd that now parted before him like the Red Sea, Harry stood firm, hands still raised. "You've got me. Now let Ginny and the others go!"

"Expelliamus!" But Harry had dropped his wand, so the result was that he went flying as the disarming spell hit him. Only to land on his back, arms splayed out to either side. "Harry!" "HARRY!" Dimly he could hear Ron and Hermione calling him, as though he was hearing their voices through water.

Sensing that they'd be on him in a second if he didn't at least make an effort to get back onto his feet, Harry struggled to stand up even as he attempted to get his breath back.

"I-I'm fine" Harry called out to his friends. "Stay there. Don't come any closer".

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him. "Your days are numbered Potter. My master is eager for you to pay him a visit. He's been looking forward to seeing you again. The old fool is dead; you no longer have his protection".

"Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard! And far greater than you will ever be!" Harry shot back. "Enough of this talk". Harry next tried to shoot an "Incarcerous!" at Lucius to attempt tying him up but Malfoy was only a fraction of a second faster in casting the Cutting Curse, resulting in a large cut on the upper portion of Harry's wand arm. Screaming in pain, now clutching his right arm Harry dropped his wand a second time, not noticing as Crabbe Sr. stooped and pocketed the wand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Screaming in pain, now clutching his right arm Harry dropped his wand a second time, not noticing as Crabbe Sr. stooped and pocketed the wand.**_

Seeing their best friend screaming, surrounded by Death Eaters, Ron and Hermione realized that this was their chance. The rest of the crowd had zero attention on them as all the Death Eaters were focused on Harry. _Now _was the time to make their move.

Slowly they inched forward, trying their best to step lightly and make no noise. Being shorter and therefore lighter, Hermione was having an easier time of it than the ginger. Ron cursed softly under his breath, as he stepped on a wedding ornament that'd fallen from its place on a table that'd been overturned in the chaos. At the sound of cracking china, all heads turned to spot the two friends trying to reach the third member of the trio. "STOP THEM!" A voice, that sounded like Rookwood shouted. "STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS OR IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEADS!"

Bellatrix broke free of the circle surrounding Harry, and raving; began to shoot spells all over the place.

"No!" Harry's weak voice came, somehow managing to be heard over Bellatrix's screaming. "You gave me your word; once you had me you were supposed to leave the others. You are all aware that I'm the one your Master wants!"

"Ah" Malfoy Sr.'s drawling voice answered Harry's plea. "You were very stupid to listen then, weren't you Potter? But then I'm surprised, you didn't have one of your _friends _sacrifice themselves for you, while you hid in the shadows. That's what you usually do is it not? Silencio!"

Lucius waved his wand, conjuring ropes that bound themselves around Harry's struggling, silenced form. "Your time's up Potter! Are you ready to die?" With a loud crack every single Death Eater disapparated, Lucius and Bellatrix supporting Harry between them.

Ron glanced at Hermione's pale face, certain that he himself was just as pale as she was, making his freckles stand out sharply. Unsurprisingly, the slender brunette was crying; huge drops falling from her eyes to slide down the rest of her face. With a calmness Ron didn't feel, he slowly wound an arm around her shoulders, he drew his friend close to his side in an effort to reassure her.

Now that she was sure she wouldn't get judged by anybody Hermione turned and buried her face into Ron shoulder, quickly soaking a portion of his sleeve.


End file.
